thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Terandria
Terandria, the continent north from Izril, is generally referred to as the "Human continent". Overview As indicated by its nickname, it is indeed most commonly populated by Humans. The many kingdoms located there regularly fight one another, or are at least entrenched in politics against each other. It is sometimes considered to be the most peaceful of the five continents, but that is rather relative. Other than Humans, the continent is also the home of Half-Elves and Dwarves, who keep to their own settlements and rarely mix with humans. Other races are uncommon to Terandria - so uncommon in fact, that even educated humans native of Terandria think of Drakes or Gnolls as savage creatures and monsters.Chapter 1.31, Chapter 1.45 This may also have to do with discrimination against non-humans, which is common in Terandria as well. Half-elves are especially unpopular.Wistram Days, pt. 1 Nobility The human nobility of Terandria bases its lineages on the purity of their descent, which they call ichorial descendancy. This is different from lineal descendancy (the child of the current ruler has first claim to rule); instead, the most pure scion of any house has such a claim. Purity of offspring is lowered by interbreeding with commoners or even other races. As the ruling houses are assumed to be most pure, marrying into a noble or a royal family produces purer children. This policy is assisted by other secrets of nobility, which include Inheritance Skills like Progeny, which makes it more likely to pass the own skills onto descendants. Also, Terandrian nobles have knowledge on the superiority of some classes (including theirs), and try to prevent obtaining lower classes, which impedes leveling progress of their respective Ruler/Noble class.Chapter 2.31 There are several Ruler classes, the highest of which is supposedly King/Queen, followed by Prince/Princess and Duke/Duchess. Assuming that the rest of the Terandrian nobility system follows the outlines of Earth's (European) nobility, the next lower ranks are Marquis/Marchioness, Earl/Count/Comtesse/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess and Baron/Baroness in this order. All of these ranks have at least been featured once in the story so far; below them would rank baronets (not featured) and then Knights. History Several thousand years ago, the humans of Terandria invaded Izril and eventually conquered the entire northern half of the continent from the resident Drakes and Gnolls. The descendants of the leaders of this invasion are still known in Izril as the Five Families, and they claim relationship to nobility and royalty of Terandria. However, unlike Terandria, the Izrilian nobility (of recent days) only knows Lords and Ladies as their nobility. "Curulac of a Hundred Days" was a King who terrorized the continent of Terandria for 102 days after he ascended to that class. He destroyed countless kingdoms and ended many royal lineages himself, slaughtering Humans by the thousands. Terandria still reviles his name and hunts down Goblins actively in case one of his kind should ever appear again.The Wandering Inn Glossary During the war against the King Velan, multiple armies of Goblins rampaged throughout the north of Izril and even sailed across to the Human continent, Terandria.Chapter 1.23 Geography and Locations The southeastern coast of Terandria, near the lands of Kallinad, has prominent coastal cliffs that are considered a natural defense of the continent, at least on this part of the coast. Further inland near the headquarters of the Order of Seasons, there are vast forests and cavernous hills, home to goblins and other monsters. The northernmost parts of Terandria, along with the northernmost parts of Baleros, are considered the only places of Innworld where there is semi-permanent snow.Chapter 6.06 D Kingdoms: * AilendamusChapter 6.44 E * Calanfer * Desonis * Gaiil-Drome * Kaliv * Pheislant (naval kingdom)Interlude – The Titan’s Question ** Kallinad (coastal duchy of Pheislant) * Taimaguros Cities: * Belan * Pentagost * Halen (was destroyed in one night by Belavierr)Chapter 6.42 E Trivia * In a certain city, there's an arrest warrants and a small bounty for a certain half-Elf kid, for theft, property damage and something else.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt. 2) * Generally, Antinium are considered to be nothing more than monsters in these parts. Gnolls, Drakes, and other non-human races are looked down upon, and are considered to be secondary to Humans. * Griffins are a common part of the Terandrian wildlife, and have become an invasive species in Izril, following the human conquest there and replacing the Wyvern. * The Libertarian faction of Wistram mages has especially good connections to Terandrian nobility, and mostly recruits from there. References Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Terandria